Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the electronic technique filed, in particular, to a composite sheet, an electronic apparatus and a method for producing a component from composite sheet.
Related Art
Currently, in most electronic apparatus, composite material is used as a material forming the housing thereof, in order to decrease the thickness and weight of the electronic apparatus and to increase the protective strength on the electronic apparatus by the housing. In general, the used composite sheet is a composite material formed by stacking same reinforced fiber layers, however, the composite sheet in this structure is relatively heavy and the cost is relatively high, and it cannot bond with an injection molding material better during an over-molding process.